Her Herstory
by Darkened Mistress
Summary: I’m Starling. Just Starling, I don’t believe in using a last name because that would be representing my family name and I don’t have a family. Not anymore.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Starling

I'm Starling. Just Starling, I don't believe in using a last name because that would be representing my family name and I don't have a family. Not anymore. Have you ever felt like you've lost so much that you just can't seem to bare anymore of it? I have. I've lost my family and squadron. And everyday I feel like I'm losing myself.

I lived a very typical life on Terra Rex; I had a family with a father, mother and brother. Life was simple back then. I enjoyed it a lot, we were together; we were a family and I was happy. But I was naïve to think that that'd last.

My brother, Heron and I were very close. We did everything together. It was that morning that we decided to fly to Terra Tundras to gather up some fragments of crystals. This was before Tundras was ruled by Cyclonia. We got our sky rides, Heron's was a skimmer and mine was a heliscooter. We were ready to take flight when our father instructed us to watch out for any danger. He worried too much, I was young and I knew nothing of the world; I didn't think that there'd be any danger besides falling off your ride. I learned different that day. He decided to come along to supervise us. We were almost to the Tundras when we saw a couple of Talons. My father told me to fly away, far away and to stick close to my brother. That was the last I saw of my father.

Heron and I managed to get back to Terra Rex, when we got home we waited for our father's abrupt return. He never did. We waited for him, at first it was a few agonizing hours, and then it was days, eventually we came to terms that he didn't make it. My mother was traumatized for years.

Years have passed and as my mother were still recuperating from that haunting day I spent most of my days in my room. I feel so accountable at what my whole family has gone through because of me and my self-indulgent thoughts. I've been the one responsible for breaking this family apart.

I always tried to help out as much as I could as to make up for all of the wrong I've done. Nothing satisfied me. Heron and I drifted apart then; we weren't as close as before. He was very distant and never said much to me. This made matters worse. He uses to be so happy but then I had to destroy it. I wrecked every good thing that was this family.

I soon grew into a miserable outcast. I didn't fit in at school and I didn't have many friends to begin with. And the friends that I did have broke apart from me just like Heron. At first was I devastated; but then I just grew silent. I didn't talk to anyone at all, I only spoke when questioned. Otherwise I kept my distant and shut my mouth to keep myself from harming anyone else and myself.

I was getting tired of living like this so I stopped going to school. Nobody cared if I went or not. I felt free without school but yet I felt so trapped; in a world of people who despise me. During the free time that I had, I wandered through the Terra Rex's forest.

One day I roamed into the forest a little too far and my heliscooter broke down. It would have taken hours to walk back and lug my heliscooter with me so I tried to repair it with my bare hands. I managed to cut my hand; the cut was deep and was oozing blood. Great, now I was losing blood. I started to feel light headed and eventually I lay down on the damp ground. I started blacking in and out. I tried to stay conscious but due to the loss of blood and the heat it was difficult to.

I heard a distant noise, it was coming closer and I was able to make out the sound. It was a skimmer. I called out for help but I don't think it would be heard over the noise. Fortunately the skimmer stopped and the next thing I knew a person came to my aid. Rough hands grabbed my wrist to examine my cut. The person walked away and I called for them to come back. The person sat back down and bandaged up my hand. Then spoke to me.

"Hey, are you alright?" a male voice said.

"Uh… think…" I mumbled.

"Try to stay with me here. What's your name?"

"Star…ling…" I slurred.

"Alright Starling, can you get up?"

"Unno."

"Alright then."

The ground disappeared from under me. The guy was carrying me, to where exactly? I had no clue. But I didn't care – at the moment.

"Okay, I'm going to need to you sit down… just don't fall over, please."

"Hmm…"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Starling

I was set down on a soft surface that felt like my heliscooter set so I knew that I must have been his ride. He sat down behind me and grabbed the handles of his ride and drove. I again tried not to doze off but failed.

I woke up in an elegant room with golden bed sheets and walls. I got up too fast and felt dizzy again, I was getting funnel vision. A wave of realization washed over me and I snapped fully awake. Where was I and what just happened? People would be looking for me! I thought for a minute at what I'd just thought and then remembered that no one would care. I calmed down at that thought. At least I was away from menacing people and stares.

I walked to the bathroom and rinsed my face with one hand. How long have I been here? I walked out of the bathroom and turned to the window. It was dark outside. I must have been out for a while. That's not good. I looked down at my bandaged hand; I never thanked the guy for helping me. As if on cue a someone knocked on the door to my current bedroom. I walked over and turned the knob.

"I see you're looking better." It was the same guy from before.

"Oh, um… thanks for helping me back there." I fumbled with my words.

"It was nothing. How's your hand?"

"Well… it's been better."

"It's pretty nasty… mind if I come in?"

"No."

I sat down on the bed and he sat on across from me. He looked at me for a few awkward minutes and then spoke.

"Starling?"

"Yes?" not meeting his eyes.

"What happened to you back in the forest?"

"I was just taking a ride when my heliscooter broke down." I tried to make it short and vague.

"And your hand?"

"I tried to fix it."

"Without proper tools?"

"Yeah…"

"I know, but I was desperate."

"You look a little young to be out here all by yourself. Weren't you supposed to be at school?'

"The school was closed for today." I lied, what would he think if I told him that I dropped out of school?

"Do you want to call your parents? They might be worried that you haven't shown up at home yet."

"No. It's okay."

He looked a little concerned at first but thought better to stay out of my business to say anymore.

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked.

"Griffin."

"Oh… And where am I?"

Griffin smiled. "You're at the Rex Guardians' house."

I was staying at the Rex Guardians' house? That was shocking. I must have had a very appalled look on my face because he asked me if I was okay after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I smiled.

"Are you hungry Starling?"

"A little I guess…"

"How would you like to dine with the Rex Guardians' tonight?"

"I'd love that!"

He chuckled. "I thought so."

"The maid will bring you some fresh clothes to wear; I'll come back for you in an hour."

He stood up and left. I lay down on the bed. It felt so cool and soft. This place had a warm feeling to it. It wasn't like at home where it doesn't feel a thing like home. These people here can't judge me so it was like restarting my life.

The maid came and gave me a pair of tan pants and a brown shirt. I took a short shower and got changed in my new clothes. I felt clean and more relaxed. I sat down on the gold bed and waited for Griffin's return. When he came back he offered to bandage my hand up again before going to diner.

He led me down grand white stairs to the dinning hall. There was a long wooden table with gold utensils and plates. He pulled a chair out for me, I sat down and he sat down on a chair beside me. A couple of people came filling in the room and sitting down. When everyone was present Griffin cleared his throat.

"Everyone may I have your attention?" Everyone's eyes darted towards him.

"Tonight a special guest will be with us. Her name is Starling. Please treat her with the same respect that you treat each other. Thank you." Griffin sat back down.

Waiters came rushing in with trolleys of food. I took small proportions not wanting to eat much. I don't eat that much anyways, I think it was from depression; but I still have a fit figure. After dinner Griffin led me back upstairs. We were at my door.

"Since it's late to be outside right now, and you do live quite far. I insist you stay here for the night and in the morning I'll drive you back to your house."

"Okay." I nodded.

"Well, goodnight Starling."

"Goodnight."

He walked down the hall out of sight, I then turned the door knob and walked into my room. In the bathroom were toiletries laid on the counter and a pair of sleep wear was hanging on a bar on the wall. The maid must have placed them here during dinner. I brushed my teeth and changed. I jumped onto my bed and lay eagle spread. It was so pleasant. I savoured every moment because tomorrow I would have to go back to the Waste Lands.


	3. Chapter 3

Sun shone on my face

Sun shone on my face. I rolled over so that darkness surrounded my face again. It was morning already? I couldn't sleep in because I was a guest and today was the day that I'd be heading back home. I sat on the edge of the bed; I was feeling a lot better. I didn't feel dizzy, no head rushes or tunnel vision. I'm fully recovered besides for my hand. I did my routine and got dressed. A knock was heard. I walked over to the door and opened it, it was Griffin.

"Hand first." He smiled.

"Alright." I walked over to the desk and sat down.

After wrapping my hand we walked down the stairs again. This time I took in all of my surroundings, I didn't want to forget my experience with the Rex Guardians. We walked into the dining hall and took out seats again. I was served breakfast. I took my time trying to stall but not wanting to make it obvious.

"So we'll be on out way now."

"Yeah…" I said unenthusiastically.

Griffin seemed to have noticed this. "Is there something wrong?"

"No. " I perked up too fast.

Griffin got on his skimmer and then turned to look at me.

"Hop on."

I blushed slightly. This is really awkward. _I_ ride alone. I got on the back anyways; either I ride with Griffin or not at all. He started the engine and then was off. His skimmer was really fast, faster then my heliscooter tenfold. I was forced to hold on to him. I didn't know where to hold exactly. I could have held onto his waist but that seemed really strange. So I planted my hands on his shoulders. He cringed when I touched him but then eased up. While driving through the forest I then remembered that my heliscooter was still stranded in the middle of no where. This was just perfect; my only ride was now lost and broken. I sure have a knack for losing things.

Before I knew it familiar buildings and houses were popping up. We were back at my place. I dreaded this moment.

"So where do I go?"

"Just make a left when you see that tree with the knot hole."

"Which one's your house?"

"It's the one with the green roof."

"I got it."

He sped up and then stopped his skimmer in front of my house. I got off and so did he.

"Thanks for all your help Griffin. It was an honour to meet you and the Rex Guardians"

"It was no problem at all."

My face saddened. So this was it, I'm just going to go back to my unpleasant life as an outcast.

"Hey, I know something's wrong now. You've been making that face since after breakfast."

"It's nothing, really. Well, bye." I turned my back to him and started to walk when a rough hand grabbed my wrist just like back in the forest. I turned around.

"What's troubling you?"

"It's nothing." I urged.

"I'm not letting go until you tell me." He said with a serious face.

I tugged my hand back, but it didn't budge.

I sighed. "Alright, I'm just sad about leaving. Now can you let me go?"

He dropped my wrist. Even though his hands were rough they still were gentle.

"Oh…," his expression softened. "Hey, you could always come back and visit."

"My ride's still in the forest." I said candidly.

"Oh yes, I may have forgot."

"I better get going. Thanks again Griffin." I waved and tried to put on a smile.

"Goodbye Starling."

I opened my door and closed it but not all the way. There was a little slit that I put my face close to. I watched as Griffin rode away into the distant and then closed the door.

The days went by unhurriedly. I was cooped up in my room again with nothing to do. I couldn't go anywhere because my heliscooter is now making history. I tried to use Heron's skimmer but he told me with a very convincing tone to never touch his skimmer. He's afraid that it would end up like my scooter.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a month later and I still did not return to school

It was a month later and I still did not return to school. I opened the front door to take a breath of fresh air. Something was glimmering in the sun. I turned to the right to see a new skimmer leaning against the house's brick wall. A note was attached to the handles. I flipped it open and inside read:

Dear Starling,

I hope this skimmer can replace your heliscooter, now you can come visit us anytime you like.

Griffin

I looked up from then note to examine my skimmer. It was so new and pretty. It looked like a Red Streak one of the newest models out. Since I didn't have anything else to do I thought that a test drive wouldn't hurt. I drove into the forest and then tried to retrace back to where the Rex Guardians lived. The skimmer had an impression speed; it wasn't slow like my heliscooter. I drove for a long time and only saw trees; never ending rows of trees. A white house came into view and then realized that this may be my destination. I stopped and got off my skimmer. I hesitantly knocked on the door. A female face emerged from the door.

"Oh, hello Starling," She gave a surprised smile. "Can I help you?"

"Hey. I just came to thank Griffin for the skimmer and for a visit."

"Come in." she opened the door wider and showed me in.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Ava."

"Oh okay. So should I just wait here?"

"They're training in the back. You can come watch me cream them." She laughed.

"Sure!"

I followed her through the house and into the backyard. It was enormous; there were mini bleachers and an empty area that was for training. I took my place with Ava on the bleachers. I looked around for the squadron but didn't see them anywhere.

"Where are they exactly?"

"Look up."

I looked up towards the sky to see them flying on their skimmers. They were amazing; they were so professional doing tricks that seemed life threatening. I was fascinated. I continued to watch them and was disappointed when they landed.

"They're really good. Hey why aren't you there?"

"I went to get you remember?"

"Sorry about that…"

"It's alright, I can fly anytime."

"What are they doing now?"

"They're going to do combat training. And that's when you'll get to see me in action."

I laughed. I've never seen a girl so confident on taking on guys. They got off of their skimmers and walked over to Ava and me.

"Starling you're back!" a guy yelled.

"Yep."

"What's his name again?" I whispered to Ava.

"Madison."

"Thanks."

"Starling, I see you received the skimmer."

"I did thank you."

"How's your hand?"

"It's much better now, and it's almost healed completely."

"That's good to hear."

"So combat training anyone?" Ava asked.

"Oh, I'm so ready." Madison said with overconfidence.

"Bring it on Madison…"

"Let's make this more interesting."

"Speak."

"Loser has to clean all of the skimmers for a week."

"Why would we want to do that? We have the mechanics to do that for us." Ava said.

"Like I said let's make this an interesting fight, unless you're scared that you can't beat me."

"They're always at each other's necks." Griffin said to me.

"Who usually wins?"

"Of course Ava."

"Find, you're on." Ava shook Madison's hand.

Madison and Ava went into the vacant area and got into battle stances. One of the guys was a referee and began the fight. Ava was an excellent fighter; she dodged every blow from Madison. The fight lasted for a while but then Madison let his guard down and got overcame by Ava.

"Ha! I win." Ava said with triumph. "Looks like you'll be washing all of the skimmers for a month."

"It was only for a week!"

"Okay, you got me there. I just thought you'd be stupid enough to buy it."

Ava held out her hand for Madison to grab as she heaved him up. Ava ran over to the bleachers.

"What'd I say?" Ava put up her hand for a sky five.

"You're a fierce fighter."

"Thank you," She looked up at the rest of her team. "Anyone else want to go?"

"No." they said in unison.

She looked back at me and gave me a smile.

We had lunch and then hung out in the back yard. I took in everything that they did. The way they fought and the way they flew their skimmers. I was absorbing it all. They were really nice and they weren't like the people back where I lived. I visited them a lot and they never seemed to get bored of me. Every time I came over they invited me in with open arms. Ava would teach me to fight and I would learn. I learn more here then at school. For the next few years I spent most of my time with the Rex Guardians. That soon changed.


	5. Chapter 5

They went away to help fight the Cyclonians, they were taking over terras

They went away to help fight the Cyclonians, they were taking over terras. The Rex Guardians tried to stop them from invading Terra Rex so my time with them stopped. They went out to battle once and didn't return. How typical. Every one I know goes out and never comes back. There goes my new friends, they disappeared just like my father.

A couple of years after the disappearance of the Rex Guardians I drove by their house to take one last look at the beautiful house that I would visit everyday. I was about to leave when I saw someone open the door. I was thrilled to see that someone occupied the abandoned house. Maybe it was one of the Rex Guardians; maybe they made it! I drove up to the person; it wasn't any of the Rex Guardians. I guess I was wrong. I felt demoralized again. Then I just felt angry.

"Who are you?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"Who me?"

"Yes you."

"Why I am Harrier of the Rex Guardians." He spoke highly of himself as if he were the original Rex Guardians. I hated him already. "And who are you?"

I didn't answer. "What are you going in that house?"

"Maybe you didn't hear me. I am the Sky Knight of the Rex Guardians. My squadron and I live here now."

"That house belongs to the _real_ Rex Guardians."

"Not anymore." He smirked. "Now I was wondering if you could please leave this place." It sounded more like a demand then a question.

I gave him a violent glare and then drove away. Who did he think he was to take the Rex Guardians house? I can't believe _he_ is now the Sky Knight of the Rex Guardians. I'll be back, that's for sure.

The next few days I spied on them from behind a hedge that was freshly cut. While they were training in the back yard I had a perfect view of them. I analyzed each of them carefully. All the results were the same; they were smug and arrogant people pretending to be the new Rex Guardians. They weren't a thing like Griffin and his squadron. I left them alone from then on.

When I was around the age of sixteen I thought back on how the original Rex Guardians and other squadrons were. They were fierce and strong people. I knew from then on that I would do just about anything to become a Sky Knight and lead a squadron of my own. I practiced all of the techniques that Griffin and his friends had taught me. I then forced myself to not dwell on the past but on the present. I packed my things and left Terra Rex and my family. Heron was doing a good job taking care of my mother; I've got nothing to worry about and besides they don't need me to ruin their lives anymore. They're better off without me and I'm better off on my own.


	6. Sorry and note

Just a note from me

Just a note from me.

Okay The chapters got messed up somehow. It all starts off with "I'm Starling." Sorry about that but I was trying to figure out how to use the chapters system and it got messed up in the process. I'll try to get rid of them but until then just ignore it. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 6

The night before I was planning on taking off I packed all of the essentials

The night before I was planning on taking off I packed all of the essentials. I packed all of my money that I made from working in a little repair shop. I stocked up on crystals so I didn't have to worry about my skimmer failing to fly. And if it did break down I could repair it. I learned a lot from working in the repair shop and from hanging out with Griffin. He gave me a book on sky rides called: _Properties of Sky Rides._

It was early in the morning, before the sun was up. I got up and grabbed my bag that I packed and walked downstairs careful to not make any creaking sounds. I had to leave early in the morning because I knew that if Heron caught me he would persuade me not to leave. I left a note on the dinner table that I had written before going to bed. _I'm sorry for all of the adversity that I've brought to you. Goodbye._

After placing the note on the placing the note on the table I went out to get my skimmer. It didn't have that shine to it anymore. Its shine died down after the departure of the Rex Guardians. I sat down and drove off. I drove for a couple of minutes and then took off.

I flew for a couple of hours until I saw a small terra up ahead and decided to land there. I didn't know where I would be staying permanently but for now this terra would do. When I landed I drove my skimmer to a place that looked more like people actually inhabited it. By the looks of the terra I'd say this is Terra Mesa. I searched around for a bit and found an inn called Mesa Inn. Now I knew for sure that this is Terra Mesa. I was a little hungry so I stopped at a neat stand that was selling food; I got a sky dog and water. As I was walking to the inn I saw two males running away with bags. Behind them were three people attempting to catch up; so I guess those bags must be theirs. I quickly stopped them by kicking one guy in the gut and then back flipped in front of the last guy blocking his way. He tried to hit me but I was too fast and beat him to the punch – literally and then pinned him to the ground just like how Ava beat Madison. I grabbed the bag and then turned back to see three people walk up behind me. I gave the bags to one of them. He was taller then me by a head, it was dark out so I couldn't see his face clearly. As far as I could tell there were two males and one female. After I handed the tall male the bag I left. I had no business here.

I walked hastily into the inn and asked for a room.

"One room."

"Room number 15." The lady at the desk handed me a key with a silver 15 on it.

"Thank you,"

I continued to speed walk until I got to my room. When I did, I locked the door and then made sure that the windows were closed shut. I got a change of clothes and brushed my teeth. I went straight to bed. I was so exhausted that I just dropped on the bed and went to la la land with the guy that I just knocked out.

I woke up with the room radiating the colour green due to the curtains. I opened them up and then got dressed. I decided to take a look around town before heading off to find a permanent home. I couldn't stay in an inn for the rest of my life.


	8. Chapter 7

I walked out of the inn and went to check on my skimmer

I walked out of the inn and went to check on my skimmer. After seeing that it was secure and safe I made my way around town. I bought breakfast. I walked to random places looking at the buildings and all of the hills that surrounded the terra.

A hand grabbed my shoulder; I turned to see that it was the boy from yesterday.

"Hey, we never got to thank you for retrieving our crystals yesterday." The boy smiled.

"It was no problem." I said hastily.

I started to walk again; they kept at the same pace as me.

"I'm Zenith," He said holding out his hand. I didn't take it. "This is Max and Larkin."

"I'm Starling."

"You're new here aren't you?" I nodded. "Well how about we give you a tour of Terra Mesa?"

I stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"We do owe you for helping us yesterday, and since you're new around here we wouldn't want you to get lost." He said with a smirk.

"You don't owe me anything. And I think I'll be fine on my own." I said with a stern voice.

"Come on, just hang out with us for the day or a few hours and then we'll leave you alone."

I didn't want to hang out with Zenith and his friends because I wasn't planning on staying on Terra Mesa, and making friends was certainly not on my list. I needed to find a home and train to become a Sky Knight. But it doesn't look like he's going to give up anytime soon, so I guess I'll just let him show me around for a few hours.

"Sure, why not." I said bored.

"So, where were you heading to?"

"No where in particular, just wanted to wander around."

We walked around for a bit and then he started showering me with questions.

"So what brings you to Terra Mesa?"

"Oh, I'm not going to be a permanent resident, I just stopped here to refuel."

"Where will you go then?"

"I don't know really. I want to find a place where I can train to be a Sky Knight and then form my own squadron."

"You're planning on forming a squadron too? So am I, Terra Mesa doesn't have a Sky Knight of it's own yet, so maybe when you're knighted then you could have the job."

"But that could take years, and by then someone else could have gotten the spot. And besides I haven't got a squadron."

"We could be."

Zenith gave me a smile and so did his friends. That was pretty audacious of him to suggest that after only meeting me properly for the first time.

"Hmm… maybe…" I returned his smile.


	9. Chapter 8

It was my turn to ask questions now.

"So what were all of the crystals for?"

"Nothing much really, Max over there's really good with Sky Rides and she's been eager to build some so we needed to get some Engine crystals to power them."

"You needed a whole bag full of Engine crystals for a few rides?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"There were other crystals in there to you know, like Nitros, Hanzos, Energizers and more."

"But what's with constructing together rides and enhancing them? What are you going to do with all of this?

"Getting trained up to be your squadron?"

Laughed, it's good to know that there's a place where I can run to if I ever need any help.

"Works for me."

"Hey Starling, how about you let me fix up your skimmer?" Max asked with doe eyes.

"You can trust her; she knows what she's doing." Zenith whispered in my ear.

"Sure. We can go get it from the inn and then I'll have you look at it."

We went over to Mesa Inn, I got my skimmer out from behind the building and walked it over to where Max and the rest of them were.

"We're going to need to head over to our place if I'm going to fix this baby up properly." She said patting the skimmer.

"Your place?" I asked

"No, _our_ place. It's where Zenith, Larkin and I live."

"You mean you don't live with your family?" I asked feeling a little homesick.

"Nope, we're all orphans." Max answered smoothly as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh…"

"Hey, where is your family anyways?" Larkin spoke for the first time.

"They're on Terra Rex."

"And why aren't you training to be a Sky Knight there?"

"They're really cocky and uptight. And besides they already have their own squadron to protect Terra Rex."

"You're telling me. They're too classy for us, and they go by their own system." Larkin said screwing his face.

"Well let's get to your place."

We walked for quite a while, soon we made our way up a hill that was steep but we were still able to get my skimmer up to the top. I would have flown or driven my skimmer up the hill but I'd feel bad for making them walk; tantalizing them with my ride. When we got to the top I saw a house that was more wide then high. It wasn't too shabby.


	10. Chapter 9

"You actually live on top of this mesa?" I asked surprised.

"The whole Terra is a Mesa so most people make their homes on little ones. I mean sure it may be hard to get down but it keeps away unwanted things right?" Larkin answered.

"I want to surprise you Starling, so why don't you let Larkin and Zenith show you around our house and then make you lunch while I work on your skimmer?"

"It's fine by me." I said. I turned to look at Zenith and Larkin; they nodded and then showed me to the front door while Max took my skimmer over to the garage.

Zenith unlocked the front door and then showed me in. The house was very spacious. I walked in more and then turned my body 360 to take in everything.

"We only have two floors. The first one has a bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. The second is where the bedrooms and bathrooms are."

"Nice place." I said approvingly.

"Thanks. I know we're supposed to give you a tour of the place but how about lunch first?" Larkin asked.

"He's all about lunch…" Zenith mumbled.

"Lunch is good. What are you making?"

"I can make anything really." Larkin said.

"Just a sandwich for me, surprise me."

"Same with me." Zenith said.

Larkin got started on the sandwiches while Zenith poured my a glass of juice.

"Is there anything you want me to help with?' I felt like a freeloader.

"Just relax Starling, you're our guest." Zenith said with a reassuring smile.

"I wonder how Max is doing. Hey is Max even her real name? Max isn't exactly a common name for a girl…"

"I'm sure she's fine. And it isn't. It's really Fanchon. We call her Max because of the way she acts; she's not like other girls that we've met. She's different, and then again we all are."

Larkin set down three sandwiches on the rectangular table.

"Didn't you make one for Max?"

"Why bother?" Larkin shrugged. "She's going to be in the garage for a week."

I knitted my brows together with concern.

"Don't worry, she can last a day without food." Larkin said.

We all sat down and ate our sandwiches in silent. "Umm… this is really good!"

"Thanks."

"Yeah, Larkin's all about cooking… it's about the only thing he can do." Zenith laughed.

"Psh."

Zenith and Larkin continued on with their tour of their home. The house overall was spacey and it had a homey smell to it. I liked it.

I've noticed how they're all so different and yet they're so alike. It's so hard to explain but there's one word that can clarify it all. It's call family.


	11. Chapter 10

After the tour of their house, we went outside to look at our surroundings

After the tour of their house, we went outside to look at our surroundings. There were so many mesas – obviously. They were beautiful, it was breathtaking. We didn't do much; just sat there mesmerized. By then, it was dark out so we headed back into the kitchen to make dinner. Larkin prepared the meal mostly while Zenith and I just helped out with little things like setting the cutlery and plates down. Larkin was finishing up with the meal so he told us to go fetch Max.

Zenith showed me the way to the garage. When we got there I saw a very weary Max wiping her hands on a dirty cloth.

"It's dinner time Max" Zenith said.

"That's great! I just finished up on Star's skimmer. I'll show you it after dinner; just to entice for a bit longer," She said a mischievous smile played on her lips. "And I'll show you the skimmers that I made for Zenith and Larkin."

"Alright, I'll wait."

"Come on guys, Larkin's waiting for us." Zenith said.

Zenith and I walked into the kitchen while Max went to wash her hands and face properly. We all sat down and waited for her to return; when she did we all started to eat. I had no idea what it was but it smelled incredible. It turns out Larkin's a pretty good cook. When we were done we all cleaned up, Larkin and Max washed the dishes, I dried, and Zenith stacked. We got the job done fast considering there's only four people.

While eating I was reminded of dining with the Rex Guardians, the genuine ones. The food served there was delicious, so was Larkin's but it obviously did not match up to what I've eaten with Griffin. I missed them more then ever…

"So Max… how about we take a look at those skimmers?" I asked.

"Hey Star? I don't know how to say this but… I kind of broke your skimmer and it's far from repair." Max said with distressing eyes.

"You did what?" I was so scared, how was I going to get off of this Terra? How was I ever going to find a home and train to be a Sky Knight if I don't have a decent working skimmer? That skimmer was a special gift from Griffin and the Rex Guardians, and now it's going to be pushing up daisies like my scooter. My face showed horror.


	12. Chapter 11

"Got you!" Max started doubling over with laughter. "You should have seen your face! You looked like you just saw a massacre! I'm just kidding, it's even better then before. Come, I'll show you."

Max pulled me to the garage while Zenith and Larkin trailed behind us. She turned on the lights and walked over to my skimmer.

"Voila!"

My skimmer was completely different then before, it didn't even look like the skimmer I had when I first arrived on Terra Mesa. Max altered it so that it now had a freshly painted coat of grape purple and tan. It looked emptier because of the parts that she stripped down.

"It can fly faster now; I took off all of the junk that was just weighing your skimmer down. I hope you like it." Max gave a big smile.

"Thank you so much Max. I truly appreciate this."

"Aw, it was nothing."

"You said you wanted to show me the other skimmers you built?"

"Oh yes." Max walked over to a corner where three things were veiled beneath a white cloth. She pulled them off one by one to reveal each of their skimmers. The first one was onyx black, the second was a poppy red and the last was orange. My skimmer had the same structure as the three skimmers.

"So is anyone up for a test drive?" Zenith asked abruptly.

"Yeah!" Larkin, Max and I said.

"Before you can fly Starling, you're going to need some crystals; so just let me get some in." Max said.

"Okay."

"So Starling do you think you think you can keep up with us?" Zenith asked with a dare-devilish grin.

"Oh you'll see…"

Max added the finishing touches to my skimmer, and then I revved my ride. Zenith revved his next and then Larkin and Max. We were in synch.

Zenith took off first followed by Larkin, me and then Max. I caught up with Zenith, he was a good flyer, he did fancy tricks with his skimmer. Show off, but in a good.

Max flew up beside me. "Catch!" She tossed me a Nitro crystal. I threw it in my skimmer's crystal converter. My skimmer started speeding up and soon I was too far ahead for Zenith or any of them to catch up.

I flew back to their home, and landed. Max's modifies were incredible. My skimmer flew with ease and faster then before and with the help of the Nitro crystal my skimmer was like a bullet! I can't thank her enough.

They landed in front of me. Zenith's black skimmer reflected the stars in the sky making it look like his skimmer was an endless void. Larkin was smiling.

"Ha! I knew there was someone out there who's faster than you! Nice flying Star!" Larkin was now smiling an even wider one.

"Thanks." I giggled.

"Hey, that was unfair… Max why'd you give her a Nitro crystal? That's cheating…" Zenith pouted.

"No it isn't. It's called resources." Max said pompously.

"Hmm…" Zenith narrowed his eyes. "I want a rematch."

"Sorry Zenith but remember the deal? I only hang with you for a day and then you leave me alone – for good."

"But Star! You can't leave now! You're like a part of our team! Who am I going to hang with when you're gone? I can't always hang out with Zenith and Larkin they're boys..." Max stared at me with big doe eyes.

This is why I did not want to hang out with them to begin with. I don't like long goodbyes. And when you get too attached to something or someone it only makes it hurt more. I should have never agreed to this. Now I'm not only making myself suffer, I'm making Max too. And after all she's done for me, I'm just going to leave her; so suddenly.


	13. Disclaimer and note

This is just a note and a disclaimer.

I do not own Storm Hawks, Harrier, Starling etc.

BUT

I do own, Zenith, Max/Fanchon, Larkin, Griffin, Ava, Madison and Heron etc.


	14. Chapter 12

"Look Max, I'm really sorry but I have to train to become a Sky Knight. And I haven't got a permanent home yet."

"Then stay with us! We have plenty of space for you!" Max was pleading by now.

"I'm sorry Max.'

"But after you're knighted you'll come back for us… won't you?"

This caught me off guard. What if I formed a new squadron? There's just no telling tomorrow.

"Look… I can't promise you anything. What if you guys move or find a Sky Knight while I'm gone? There's just no telling tomorrow... Or what if..." I didn't finish the sentence.

"I understand…" Max put on a very composed face.

"Max…"

"No, really it's… fine. She looked disappointed. "Anyways, I had some time on my hands since I finished fixing your skimmer early and I decided to make you something, you know to help you become a Sky Knight."

She walked over to the garage and pulled out two sticks. "I know that most Sky Knights have twin blades and swords and all but I'm pretty good with my hands so I made you nun chucks." She handed them to me. I felt so bad accepting them but I knew it'd make her happy so I took them anyways.

"They're enhanced with Hanzo crystals, you know from the night you helped us get our crystals back…"

"Thank you Max."

"It was really nothing.'

I turned towards the boys. "Thank you guys too."

"You're always welcome" Larkin said.

"No problem." Was all Zenith said.

I got on my skimmer and took one last look at them, their house, and Terra Mesa my back up home. "Thank you for everything guys, I'll surely remember all of you. Thanks again." I took off into the black night.


	15. Chapter 13

I went back down to the town where Mesa Inn was. I parked my new skimmer at the back of the building and went to the front desk to check in. I went up to room 15 and unlocked the door. I sat down on my bed and examined the nun chucks. They were skilfully crafted. There were two Hanzo crystals powering it, one in each end of the handles. I placed it in my bag carefully and went to take a long shower before sleeping early to prepare for the long flight to Atmosia.

I had a hard time sleeping that night. I kept thinking about leaving behind my new friends. They did so much for me. They gave me a tour of the town, they helped me with my skimmer, and they made me a pair of nun chucks! They're great friends and I'm throwing them away!

It was morning and I checked out of the inn and paid my fee. I went towards the back of the building and grabbed my skimmer. I revved it and then went airborne. It was peaceful in the sky; it was so tranquil and quiet, but there were also horrible memories to go with it.

**Yeah I know short chapter but that's as much as I wrote. And can I please get some R&R, I got the Read but can I have some reviews. And suggestions please? Thanks.**


End file.
